criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesson Learned
Lesson Learned is the sixth case of the World Edition. It is set in Montpellier, France. Plot As last seen in Portugal, a mysterious note written in blood was sent to the team, telling them to come to Montpellier. The team then had to investigate a nearby high school only to discover a strangled corpse, then shipped to autopsy. Per Laura Clément, a local heiress and a student, his name was Thomas Tournier, a classmate of hers. According to a syringe loaded with a tranquilizing serum found in Montréal's basket that she lost during her last visit to Mlle. Clément, Montréal was trying to kidnap the victim and make him "spill the beans", allowing Max Storm and the player to assume that Thomas was one of the anarchists and a threat to many students of the school. Due to that, Montréal had to be locked into custody. Nearing the end of the investigation, the team found enough evidence, proving that the killer was in fact the dean, Béatrice Cloutier. Béatrice believed that Thomas was an anarchist, as told by Montréal, and had to act fast to ensure the safety of the students. She used her tie to strangle the victim as she left him on the teacher's desk, hoping that the police might arrest one of the classmates or the teacher. After further examination, Montréal was willing to continue her plans after being released from custody; a trip to Vienna. However, she refused to expose her reasons and uncover her secrets. Later that day, the team received a request from Tanya Sachinidis, who claims that she received multiple threats from an unknown person. To solve Tanya's problems, the team had to move to Athens. Stats Victim *'Thomas Tournier' (found strangled with no visible wounds or bruises) Murder Weapon *'Silk Tie' Killer *'Béatrice Cloutier' Suspects Profile *The suspect gets manicures *The suspect eats escargot Appearence * The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect gets manicures *The suspect eats escargot Profile *The suspect gets manicures *The suspect eats escargot Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect eats escargot Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer wears a tie. *The killer gets manicures. *The killer eats escargot. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer is an O+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Campus. (Clues: Diary) *Examine Diary. (Result: Open Diary) *Examine Open Diary. (Result: Writings; New Crime Scene: Classroom) *Investigate Classroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photo, Backpack) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Portrait) *Examine Portrait. (Result: Laura's Portrait; New Suspect: Laura Clément) *Talk to Laura about the photo. (Prerequisite: Portrait identified) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Montréal) *Interrogate Montréal about the camera. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed) *Investigate Campus. (Clues: Letter, Locked Phone; Prerequisite: Talk to Montréal) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer gets manicures) *Examine Letter. (Result: Béatrice Cloutier’s handwriting: New Suspect: Béatrice Cloutier) *Quiz Béatrice about her letter to the victim. (Prerequisite: Handwriting identified) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Clément Household. (Clues: Envelope, Basket; Available at start of Chapter 2) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (12:00:00; New Suspect: John Cameron) *Ask John about the invitation. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed) *Examine Basket. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (15:00:00; New Crime Scene: Fountain) *Ask Montréal about the syringe. (Prerequisite: Syringe analyzed) *Investigate Fountain. (Clues: Torn Tie, Torn Card; Prerequisite: Syringe analyzed) *Examine Torn Tie. (Result: Silk Tie) *Analyze Silk Tie. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Silk Tie; New Lab Sample: Unknown Substance) *Examine Unknown Substance. (Attribute: The killer eats escargot; Prerequisite: Silk Tie analyzed) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Message) *Check up on Ethan about his student's death. (Prerequisite: Message revealed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Laura about what worries her. (Available from start of Chapter 3) *Investigate Laura's room. (Clues: Locked Box, Bloody Threat; Prerequisite: Talk to Laura first) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Unlocked Chest) *Examine Unlocked Chest. (Result: Anarchist's Helmet; Prerequisite: Locked Box unlocked) *Analyze Anarchist's Helmet. (00:10:00) *Inform Béatrice for the students’ safety. (Prerequisite: Anarchist's Helmet analyzed) *Examine Threat. (Result: John's handwriting) *Question John about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: John's handwriting identified) *Investigate Teacher's Desk. (Clue: Escargot Plate, Bloody Glass) *Examine Escargot Plate. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Bloody Glass. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Debt to the World 6. (No stars) A Debt to the World 6 *See what Laura needs (Available after unlocking A Debt to the World) *Investigate Campus. (Clues: Will) *Analyze Will. (06:00:00) *Give her will back to Laura. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Classroom. (Clues: Faded Tickets; Available after unlocking A Debt to the World) *Examine Faded Tickets. (Result: Tickets) *Question Montréal about her trip to Vienna. (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Clément Household. (Clues: Torn Map; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Torn Map. (Result: Austrian Map) *Give Montréal back her map of Austria. (Rewards: French Painter Blouse, French Beret) *Talk to Vivienne Matthieu. (All tasks above must be completed) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Europe